As an example of display devices, the following type of liquid crystal display device is known. In the liquid crystal display device, a backlight unit using a white light source is combined with a liquid crystal display panel comprising a color filter using three primary colors of light. The color filter transmits only a specific wavelength band and cuts off the other wavelength bands. Thus, the efficiency of use of light is reduced by the cutoff wavelength bands.
In light of the above factors, a display device which comprises, to improve the efficiency of use of light, a phosphor in place of a color filter is considered. For example, a color liquid crystal display device which comprises a planar light source device (backlight unit) emitting blue light, a phosphor layer absorbing blue light and emitting red or green light, and a light reflective film provided between the phosphor layer and the planar light source device is disclosed. Moreover, a display device which comprises a light absorption layer and a filter layer on a side opposite to the surface facing the light source (backlight) in a phosphor layer including a dichroic dye is disclosed.